Te seguire
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: Quinn es una muchacha apartada de todos y de todas, ama a Rachel en secreto, pero Rachel ni si quiera la registra. Se conocen y después se vuelven presas de las circunstancias.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esta historia me la conto mi mama, es real le paso a mis tíos, entonces yo quise adaptarla con mis dos personas favoritas.

Muchas gracias por leer es una historia muy corta pero espero que les guste. Tenía esa inquietud de escribirla desde hace tiempo pero no había podido por las circunstancias.

**Primeros días…**

POV Quinn

Hola mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, estoy en el bachillerato, mi vida no es tan popular, es mas creo que en esta aquí nadie me quiere, he escuchado varios comentarios diciendo que soy muy engreída, muy pesada que por eso nadie me quiere en esta escuela, le hablo a muy pocas personas una de ellas es Santana López, nos toca la clase de biología juntas, y nos hablamos muy poco pero bueno de eso a no tener a nadie a quien hablarle prefiero hablarle a ella.

Estoy enamorada, muy muy enamorada de una chica llamada Rachel Barbra Berry es una mujer de un metro cincuenta, de piel morena, unos labios carnosos muy, muy apetecibles, unas hermosas piernas y una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Ella no se figa en mí, creo que como a todos a ella también le caigo mal en esta escuela nadie me quiere pero no puedo cambiarme de escuela mis papas no me lo permitirían ya me he cambiado de colegio 6 veces y no piensan perder más tiempo con lo que llaman mis "berrinches". Solo he tenido un acercamiento con ella.

**Flashback….**

Iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela pensando en cierta morena, ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando siento un fuerte golpe.

**-lo siento.-**me dice la persona que pensé jamás, me hablaría si mi Rachel esta apenada, y yo estoy tan emocionada porque me hable que ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que caí al suelo y todos mis cuadernos y apuntes salieron volando.

**Q:-no… no te… preocupes.-**le digo levantándome, ella me ayuda y me incorporo poco a poco.

**R:-¿estás bien?**

**Q:-si muchas gracias.-**le digo ya cuando terminamos de recoger todas mis cosas.

**Fin del flashback…**

Ese fue todo nuestro grandioso y maravilloso encuentro, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, no esperen, esperen si fue ayer. Estoy ten entrada recordando esas cosas que veo que una porrista se viene acercando a mi. Tengo miedo las porristas tienen muy mala fama.

**-hola-**me dice con una sonrisa que es muy hermosa, claro no como la de Rachel pero es hermosa su sonrisa.

**Q:-me… ¿me… hablas a mi?-**le pregunto señalándome.

**-claro, en el pasillo no hay nadie más que tu y yo.-**dice volteando a ver a todos lados.

**Q:-si perdón, hola mi nomb…-**antes de que pueda estirar la mano para presentarme ella se adelanta y me interrumpe.

**-Quinn Fabray lo sé, me llamo Brittany Susan Pierce.-**me dice ahora ella extendiéndome la mano.

**Q:-mucho gusto-**le digo estrechando su mano.

**B:-el gusto es todo mío.**

**Q:-no quiero ser grosera, pero a ¿qué se debe que me hayas hablado?**

**B:-he notado que no le hablas a nadie, bueno solo a una persona y no entiendo porque no le hablas a nadie considero que eres un chica muy agradable, puedo percibirlo solo con verte.-**dice mirándome de arriba abajo.

**Q:-pues nadie me habla, creen que soy una mujer muy engreída y pesada, muchas veces hablan sin conocer a la gente.**

**B:-si es muy cierto todos creen que soy estúpida, pero no lo soy, que me gusten los patos y crea en los unicornios no me hace estúpida.**

**Q:-no claro que no, a mi me gustan los patos, de unicornios no se mucho pero creo que son lindos.**

**B:-¿enserio?**

**Q:-si bueno no se mucho pero…-**y vuelvo a ser interrumpida, aunque en otra ocasión me molestaría me parece muy tierno que me interrumpa.

**B:-no digas más, yo te enseñare todo lo que tienes que saber de unicornios.- **dijo dando saltitos de emoción, no puedo negarme, es una oportunidad para tener una buena amiga.

**Q:-ok, me encantaría.**

**B:-que te parece si nos reunimos después de clases, te invito a mi casa.**

**Q:-me parece muy bien, nos reunimos te veo en el estacionamiento.**

_**En otro lugar del William Micklenley…**_

**S:-hola enano…**

**R:-hola diablilla…**

**S:-¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así?-**dice negando con la cabeza.

**R:-las mismas que yo te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas enano.**

**S:-muy inteligente Rach muy inteligente.**

**R:-no me digas que te enojaste.-**dice cuando la ve con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el frente.

**S:-no me hables.-**dice haciendo un puchero que se ve completamente adorable.

Pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, porque Rachel se lanzo a ella repartiéndole besos por toda la cara, haciendo reír a la latina a carcajadas.

**S:-ya por favor quítate.**

**R:-no…**

**S:-ya no aguanto tengo que dejar de reír si no me hare pipi aquí.**

**R:-no me importa.**

Mientras ellas interactuaban naturalmente 2 rubias las veían desde lejos con la cara muy, muy triste.

**B:-nos vamos Quinn.**

**Q:-si Britt por favor.**

Y sin más dejaron la escuela, tristes después de ver lo que habían visto, sus corazones se rompieron en mil pedacitos, se escucho un crack, se partieron en dos y después estallaron en mil pedacitos

_**Mientras tanto…**_

**S:-ya Rach que van a pensar los demás…**

**R:-que te quiero mucho.-**más sonidos algo así como "muack" se escuchaban en todo el campo de futbol.**-pero ok, me alejare.**

**S:-gracias, por ser tan amable-**le dijo con total sarcasmo.

**R:-de nada.-**contesto con una sonrisa, dejando ver todos sus hermosos dientes blancos a la vista.

**S:-¿Qué tal tu día?-**le pregunto más amable y con voz suave.

**R:-me fue súper bien saque 10 en el examen de historia.**-dice sacando su examen para enseñárselo.

**S:-perfecto-**le dice arrebatándoselo de las manos**-te lo regreso cuando me toque a mí hacer mi prueba de historia, sacar un 10 me espera.-**y se fue así sin más.

No era muy difícil suponer que pasaría, siempre desde que Rachel llego a la escuela a ella le hacían primero los exámenes, y después a Santana.

Rachel siempre ha sido una mujer muy inteligente al igual que Santana solo que a Santana eso de estudiar no era lo suyo se aburría muy rápido y lo dejaba votado.

Entonces encontró la solución cuando Rachel llego a la escuela, ella hacia los exámenes pasaba con 10 y se los daba después a la latina para que ella también pudiera sacar 10.

_**En casa de Brittany…**_

Quinn observaba una y otra vez el cuarto de Brittany, se lo imaginaba lleno de patos y con un decorado de unicornios, pero no solo encontró su habitación pintada en color morado, con una cama que tampoco tenía rastros de patos ni unicornios, un tocador, 2 muebles al lado de la cama color café, uno tenía una lámpara, una mesita de estudio, y ahí mismo una computadora.

**B:-¿te sorprende?-**dice detrás de mí asustándome y sacándome al %100 de mis pensamientos.

**Q:-pues no tanto, es muy cálida tu habitación.-**le digo con una sonrisa, esta chica me agrada.

**B:-traje algunos bocadillos y jugo-**siente como en tu casa.

**Q:-muchas gracias.**

Después de estar comiendo bocadillos y platicando un rato, algo paso por mi mente, la cara con la que vio a las chicas, fue igual a la mía. Y eso me intriga, ¿también le gustara Rachel?

**Q:-oye Britt no quiero ser imprudente se que apenas nos conocemos, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**B:-si claro que si lo que quieras.**

**Q:-hace rato cuando veníamos de la escuela, vimos a dos chicas como decirlo-**hago una mueca como de estar pensando en cómo decirlo y la verdad es que si lo estoy pensando no encuentro la palabra correcta.**-muy cariñosas en el campo de futbol y note que pusiste una cara muy triste…-**esta chica tiene esa manía de interrumpirme siempre que hablo.

**B:-al igual que tu, pusiste la misma cara que yo.**

**Q:-sí, bueno es que a mí me gusta una de esas dos chicas, me gusta Rachel.**

**B:-tienes toda la razón a mi también…-**dice bajando la cara totalmente avergonzada.

/

La historia en si contendrá drama y será en exceso muy corta así que espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo comenten por favor no me veo escribiendo mas capítulos si no comentan y se que es buena la historia tengo ya escritos capítulos mas, pero primero espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Naomigleekhummel: Soy como una genia tus deseos son ordenes…

mariviagron: Gracias por comentar, me da mucho gusto que otra persona que también escribe, me deje un comentario.

Ares: claro que la continuare ya tengo escrito otro capitulo.

Aquí otro capítulo más.

**POV Quinn**

**Q:-¿a ti también?-**le pregunto al borde del colapso, no tengo amigas y ahora que estoy haciendo una me dice que le gusta la misma persona que a mi, que buena suerte tengo, de hecho considero que si nos gusta la misma persona, mis posibilidades son nulas, porque ella es hermosa, tiene ojos azules muy hermosos, una sonrisa encantadora, y es porrista, ¡POR FAVOR!, quien se resiste a una porrista.

**B:-a mí también me gusta una de las chicas que estaba ahí, a mí me gusta…-**suspira solo toma un segundo que me pareció una hora-**Santana López.**

Siento como el alma literalmente me regresa al cuerpo, por unos instantes creí estar perdida, si le gustaba Rachel, yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

**Q:-¡uff! Pensé que también te gustaba Rachel.-**le digo suspirando pero a la vez con una sonrisa, de alivio.

**B:-no, me parece muy linda y sexy, pero me gusta Santana, desde el kínder.-**dice volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

**Q:-¡wow! Eso es ya hace bastante tiempo.-**y si es bastante tiempo no me imagine que le gustara desde hace tanto.

**B:-si lo sé, pero nunca me he decidido a hablarle tal vez por eso las cosas no han funcionado.**

**Q:-en parte que ahora son pareja todo está mal.-**solo recuerdo como Rachel MI RACHEL, besaba a Santana SU SANTANA, siento como se me revuelve el estomago MI ESTOMAGO.

**B:-si, no lo pensaba de esa manera pero es verdad, ahora menos creo que me haga caso, hacen una hermosa pareja.-**eso ni se lo discuto

**Q:-si ni que lo digas, son la combinación de entre sexy y ardiente.-**tan solo de verlas sentí como hacía mucho calor.

**B:-tal cual lo has dicho amiga.-**me dijo amiga, esta amistad, que está hecha por el dolor de que no, nos hacen caso y nuestro gusto por los patos, va progresando.

**Q:-¡qué suerte!-**o más bien mala suerte, bueno total lo dije con sarcasmo.

**B:-oye y ¿Por qué tú nunca le has hablado a Rachel?-**me pregunta como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

**Q:-bueno es que como todos, casi todos en la escuela me odian creo que también ella, entonces siento que si me acerco a ella, me va a rechazar y no quiero eso, prefiero vivir con la ilusión de que al menos sabe que existo.**

**B:-te conformas con muy poco, al igual que yo.**

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo a la nada, y pensando que tal vez, y solo tal vez si fuéramos mas valientes, en este momento dejaríamos de estar aquí acostadas en la cama e iríamos a tomar lo que por derecho de antigüedad nos corresponde.

**B:-desde mañana empieza nuestro plan para conquistarlas.**

**Q:-¿Qué cómo? ¿Se te acaba de ocurrir algo?**

**B:-si.-**me dice con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.**-tú serás la carnada quiero que mantengas a Rachel ocupada mientras yo me acero a mi Santana.**

**Q:-suena excelente, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo acercarme a ella.**

_**Día siguiente…**_

**POV Rachel**

Son los últimos días de instituto y no tengo con quien ir al baile de graduación que se hará, no tengo ganas de llevar a ninguna chica, he estado con la mayoría de las chicas del instituto, no soy muy bonita pero tengo algo que muchos o muchas no tienen, se lo que una mujer quiere y cuando lo quiere. Muchas chicas ya me han invitado al baile pero no quiero ir con ninguna de ellas. Estoy pensando seriamente en invitar a Santana, si yo creo que sí.

**S:-¿en qué piensas pitufo?-**y hay vamos con su tan común sentido del humor.

**R:-¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?-**le pregunto sin anestesia.

**S:-no quiero ser entrometida y claro que me gustaría ir contigo al baile, pero no has pensando en ¿invitar a alguien más?-**me dice señalando a la puerta con la cabeza.

**R:-aaaaa, no ella me cae muy mal, ni lo pienses.-**niego con la cabeza reiteradamente, he escuchado que es una de las peores personas del colegio.

**S:-¿la has tratado?-**me pregunta con su ya característica ceja levantada.

**R:-no, pe…-**me interrumpe.

**S:-nada, no la has tratado y no te puedes dejar llevar por lo que dicen las demás personas, tu eres una de las chicas más populares de esta escuela, y te caracterizas por ser una buena chica, agradable y no juzgas a la gente sin conocerla, ¿Qué tiene ella de diferente? ¿Por qué la criticas sin conocerla?**

**R:-tienes razón me deje guiar por todo eso que decían, pero si ella ya tiene con quien ir al baile tú irías conmigo ¿verdad?-**le pregunto algo preocupada.

**S:-claro que si.-**me dice abrazándome.

A lo lejos otra vez dos rubias las veían, esta vez tristes pero también tenían un plan en mente.

**POV Quinn**

**B:-¿estás lista?-**me pregunto dándome ánimos con un ligero toque en el hombro.

**Q:-claro aun no sé cómo me voy a acercar a ella.**

**B:-creo que no hará falta que tú lo hagas nos vemos.-**se fue dejándome con 20 mil preguntas en la cabeza que se disiparon cuando escuche un…

**-¡hola!-**¡oh mi dios!, siento como mis piernas empiezan a flaquear, he escuchado esa voz miles de veces pero jamás dirigiéndose a mí.

**-ho… hola-**tartamudea, vamos queda como una idiota.

**-Rachel Berry-**dice extendiéndome su mano.

**-Quinn, Quinn Fabray-**le digo tomando su mano y sacudiéndola reiteradamente.

**R:-¿Qué clase tienes?-**me pregunta con una sonrisa que me derrite.

**Q:-historia.-**le contesto embobada viendo esa hermosa sonrisa que me cautiva.

**R:-me toca química, pero no importa vamos te acompaño a tu clase.-**me dice extendiendo su brazo para que lo enganche con el mío.

**Q:-muchas gracias.-**le digo obviamente tomando su brazo para irnos juntas.

**R:-¿no estás nerviosa?-**me pregunta un poco incomoda lo siento.

**Q:-no, estoy sorprendida, nunca te habías acercado a mi ¿Por qué el cambio ahora?-**no tengo que cerrarme las puertas, me encanta que me haya hablado, pero porque apenas, hubo muchos tiempos para hablarnos, ¿porque ahora?

**R:-te voy a decir la verdad, no quiero que nos empecemos a hablar y comencemos con mentiras, me he dejado llevar mucho por los comentarios acerca de ti, por eso no te había hablado.-**Siento como me tenso, le agradezco que me hable con la verdad pero la verdad a veces duele. Tal vez me lo hubiera dicho con un poco de anestesia, no se debo seguir escuchando, porque aunque me duela me está hablando con la verdad.**-pero me quite la venda de los ojos, quiero tratarte y ver qué pasa, ¿no lo crees?**

**Q:-me parece muy bien, bueno muchas gracias por acompañarme-**escucho como suena el timbre avisando que era hora de entrar a clases.**-tengo que entrar.-**le doy un beso en la mejilla, si voy muy rápido pero ni modo, quiero entrar con todo.

Y así fue el comienzo de nuestra por ahora amistad, si quiero algo mas tengo que poner muchas energías. Digo no cualquier día puedo acercarme a Rachel Berry y esta vez no desaprovechare esta oportunidad que se me esta presentando.


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ojo mucho Ojo en el otro capítulo se me olvido poner que quedaban 4 días para el baile, así que aquí lo voy a relatar como día 1, día 2, día 3 y día 4, pensé en ponerle 7 días pero se me hacía muy largo y no me iba a dar tiempo de terminar de escribir la historia.

Aclarado el asunto, les dejo el capitulo.

**Día 1:**

Si Rachel quería que Quinn fuera con ella al baile tenía que poner todo de su parte, así que la convencería de que fuera con ella al baile, si o si, haría que lo que fuera, si de ahí se daba algo más seria un honor para Rachel, no podía negar que Quinn era muy hermosa.

Rachel sabía que tenía que ser detallista para que Quinn accediera un poco, sentía una atracción hacia ella pero no pasaba de eso, era solo atracción, así que sería bueno ir al baile y que mejor conocerse un poco más.

**POV Rachel**

**R:-hola-**le digo con una sonrisa, que no es por ser pesada pero ha conquistado a muchas.

**Q:-hola.-**me dice como si nada.

**R:-te traje algo-**le digo sacando las flores que traía escondidas en mi espalda, eran unos hermosos tulipanes.

**Q:-¡hey! Muchas gracias, que bonito detalle-**me dice tomándolas ahora si con una sonrisa en su cara.

**R:-no de que…-**suelta un estornudo, que no le da tiempo de cubrir y me cae todo en la cara.

**Q:-perdón-**me dice completamente sonrojada y agachando la cabeza.

**R:-no tienes porque pedirme disculpas fue un accidente-**le digo sacando un pañuelo de mi bolso y extendiéndolo para que lo tome**-toma, consérvalo no quiero que te resfríes.**

**Q:-gracias, creo que esa palabra se ha vuelto muy común entre nosotros –**si la ha dicho dos veces en un día.

**R:-si, no te…-**otro estornudo.**-creo que te vas a resfriar.**

**Q:-sabes no creo que sea eso.**

**R:-¿entonces?-**si no es eso ¿qué es?

**Q:-tengo que pensarlo te veo en la segunda hora.**

Bueno llego la segunda hora y nunca vi a Quinn, pensé que tal vez ya se había ido a su clase, llego la tercera hora y nada nunca la vi.

**R:-Santana ¿has visto a Quinn?-**no quiero preocuparme pero es inevitable, no encuentro a mi pareja de baile.

**S:-se fue a su casa.**-me dice como si nada.

Me puse a investigar y resulto ser que Quinn era alérgica a los tulipanes, tenía una alergia terrible y la mandaron a su casa.

**Día 2:**

**POV Quinn**

Que día, Rachel me regala flores y lo primero que pasa, es una maldita alergia tienen un buen detalle y me enfermo, no puede ser, y resulta que por esa alergia es que hoy no puedo ir a la escuela.

Alguien toca la puerta de mi cuarto.

**Q:-adelante-**es mi madre y se sienta en mi cama.

**J:-hija que chistosa tu alergia, ¿Quién te regalo las flores?-**me pregunta con una sonrisa cálida, sé que puedo confiar en mi mama, así como en mi papa ellos me apoyaran.

**Q:-Rachel-**le digo casi en un susurro.

**J:-mmm… y ¿Quién es esa tal Rachel?-**me pregunta con una sonrisa, se que quiere saber toda la información, ya que hasta se acomoda mejor en la cama.

**Q:-la chica que me gusta mama.-**le digo viéndola a los ojos, de repente brinca de la cama y da saltos de felicidad en toda la habitación.**-mama pareces niña.**

**J:-perdón hija, pero sabes lo que significa tenemos que comprar tu vestido para el baile que ya se aproxima.-**me dice con una sonrisa más grande si se puede.

**Q:-mama no creo que ella me invite, tiene muchísimas chicas que querrán ir con ella.-**es verdad había olvidado eso del baile, pero supongo que le tendré que decir a Britt que vayamos juntas y eso si no le ha invitado alguien más.

**J:-hija te regalo flores eso es una buena señal.**

**Q:-de todos modos compraremos el vestido si iré al baile.-**le digo con determinación.

**J:-bien hija vamos en la tarde.**

Me da un beso y sale de mi habitación al poco tiempo escucho que suena el timbre y mi mama grita "yo voy", tengo sueño así que tratare de descansar un rato, al rato mi mama me matara con tanto rollo para escoger el vestido. Cuando estoy a punto de conciliar el sueño escucho como tocan a mi puerta por segunda vez en el día.

**Q:-adelante ma-**le indico con una sonrisa se que esta emocionada por ir a comprar el vestido.

**R:-no soy tu mama, pero gracias por dejarme pasar.-**cuando escucho esa voz brinco instantáneamente de la cama, no puede ser ¿que hace ella aquí? que pena aun tengo la pijama puesto, mi cabello es un desorden, lo único que hago es cubrirme un poco con la sabana.

**Q:-oh esto es vergonzoso.-**digo negando con la cabeza.

**R:-un poco-**me dice riéndose**-pero no te preocupes, no le contare a nadie que pareces un león cuando te acabas de levantar.-**me dice quitándome la sabana de encima, y volviendo a reír.

**Q:-no parezco un león, eso es mentira-**digo haciendo un puchero e instantáneamente agachando la cabeza avergonzada, no suelo hacer "berrinches" en público.

**R:-no vamos a discutir, para mi eres el león más adorable que he visto en mi vida, vengo a disculparme.-**me dice avergonzada**-por mi culpa estas aquí.**

**Q:-oh no te preocupes yo ni siquiera sabía que era alérgica a los tulipanes, estaba tratando de recordarlo pero no pude, así que no, no te preocupes.-**y es la verdad, ni yo lo recordaba ella no es adivina para saber que flores me puede traer y cuáles no.

**R:-tengo una sorpresa para ti, y espero que este no te provoque alergia.-**dice saliendo de mi habitación y cuando entro quede completamente sorprendida, traía un oso de peluche color café, más grande que ella.

**Q:-gracias muchas, muchas gracias.-**no sé en qué momento llegue al piso creo brinque mucho de la emoción, la abrase, la abrase tan fuerte que las dos caímos al piso.

**R:-esperemos que este grandulón no de problemas, como los tulipanes, que fueron mortales.**

**Q:-ni tan mortales porque aun sigo viva.**

Ninguna de las dos se había quitado de la posición en la que se encontraba, no se habían movido ni un centímetro, estaban platicando amenamente como si no estuvieran tan cerca la una de la otra.

Y estaban tan, pero tan cerca que cualquier movimiento terminarían besándose.

**R:-tienes unos hermosos ojos, ahora que los veo de cerca son, muy, muy hermosos.-**me dice viéndome fijamente y es cuando caigo en la realidad estamos muy pegadas la una a la otra, que no me disgusta en lo absoluto, pero tal vez a ella si.

**Q:-creo que te estoy aplastando ¿verdad? Lo mejor será que me quite.-**dije haciendo el intento por pararme pero su mano me detuvo.

**R:-estoy muy cómoda en esta posición.-**me dice regresándome a mi posición original.

**Q:-ok, entonces así nos quedamos-**dije viéndola a los ojos completamente hipnotizada con esos ojos marrones.

**R:-Quinn yo quería preguntarte algo.-**me dice nerviosa, por primera vez desviando la mirada.

**Q:-dime.-**la incito a seguir, me encantaría levantarle el mentón con mi mano, pero si lo hago caería completamente mi peso sobre ella.

**R:-yo… bueno… yo… quiera saber si tu… bueno… tu… querías-**se ve tan condenadamente adorable tartamudeando.**-¿siquieresiralbaileconmigo?-**lo dijo tan rápido que me pareció no escuchar nada, pero mi oído se agudizo completamente para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

**Q:-sería un honor, para mi ir contigo.-**le digo con una sonrisa más grande que mi cara, pasaría eso si fuera posible.

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato en esa misma posición y aun que mis hombros y brazos pidieran tregua no se las iba a dar, tantas veces soñé a Rachel Berry y ahora que estábamos cerca no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, digo no la iba a besar pero si platicar con ella, y disfrutar el tiempo con ella todo lo que pudiera.

**Día 3:**

Ese día paso sin tantas complicaciones las chicas no se habían visto por que tenían que ir a comprar su vestido para el baile las dos se habían puesto de acuerdo, e irían con un vestido de color blanco, claro cada quien elegiría el vestido a su gusto por eso no se habían visto.

**Día 4:**

Las chicas estaban hechas un manojo de nervios ya que al día siguiente seria el baile, Rachel sabía que Quinn era especial, que no había estado con ninguna chica que no quisiera saltarle encima, pero Quinn era diferente era divertida, muy hermosa, madura, tenia gracia, educada, tenia infinidades de adjetivos para describirla y eso que apenas habían pasado 3 días desde que se conocían.

Ellas no habían pensado en nada conocerse y haberse tratado fue muy precipitado ya que después del baile. Terminarían el bachillerato y se irían, por eso Rachel decidió hablar con Quinn.

**POV Rachel**

**R:-mañana es el baile.-**le dijo llegando hasta donde estaba la rubia.

**Q:-si ayer por eso no te vi, mi mama me acompaño a comprar mi vestido y fue muy cansado, si por ella fuera yo vendría con 4 vestidos, pero pude controlar la situación y solo compre el que más me gustaba.-**le dije con una sonrisa, recordando todo lo que pase ayer con mi mama.

**R:-y que te parece si paso por ti a las 8-**le digo pensando a qué hora sería correcto ir por ella.

**Q:-claro me parece muy bien.-**me dice asintiendo.

**R:-oye no hemos hablado bien, te gustaría ir a platicar un rato a las gradas.**

**Q:-si porque no.**

Llegando a las gradas nos sentamos y pensé en cómo hablar, digo será raro para mí ya no verla.

**R:-sabes que después del baile se termina el bachillerato ¿verdad?**

**Q:-lo tengo muy presente.**

**R:-¿para qué universidad aplicaste?**

**Q:-Yale, y ¿tu?**

**R:-NYADA en New York, pensé que irías más lejos.**

**Q:-no, ahí tienen buenos programas para, escribir, dirigir y actuar, así que decidí entrar ahí.**

**R:-bueno estaremos cerca, y me parece algo muy emocionante porque a mí me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo.**

**Q:-a mi también, me encantaría que siguiéramos en contacto.**

**R:-bueno ya hablaremos bien de esto, es hora de ir a clases, vamos-**le digo extendiendo mi mano, realmente que me haya dicho que se va a Yale me da un enorme alivio y no se porque, pero si quiero seguir en contacto con ella, me arrepiento demasiado de no haberla tratado antes, ella es una mujer muy interesante y en ocasiones me complementa, es todo lo que siempre quise pero que encontré demasiado tarde.

**Día del baile…**

**POV Rachel**

Una morena muy segura de si misma, estaba bajando de su auto, bueno no exactamente de su auto, sus padres se lo habían prestado, la morena alegaba que no podía subir a alguien como Quinn a su carcacha, y sus padres accedieron porque nunca habían visto a la morena tan emocionada por una cita con una chica, y eso que habían visto pasar un desfile de chicas por su casa.

Se bajo y fue directo a la puerta de la casa de Quinn y sin titubear toco el timbre, saliendo la que pensó era su mama, ya que físicamente eran muy parecidas.

**R:-buenas noches señora Fabray, vengo por Quinn.-**le digo con una sonrisa.

**J:-claro cariño, pasa a la sala, Quinn debe de estar por bajar-**le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la morena pudiera entrar.

**R:-muchas gracias.-**le dijo adentrándose a la casa que se veía muy acogedora.

**J:-¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?-**me dice examinándome de pies a cabeza.

**R:-no muchas gracias, así estoy bien.-**le digo con una sonrisa compradora.

**J:-no voy a negar que mi hija tiene muy buen gusto-**me dice sonriendo y creo que con un toque de orgullo por su hija.

**R:-me halaga.-**le digo agachando la cabeza.

**Q:-mama, no incomodes a Rachel, te escuche desde mi cuarto.**

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras sentía como el aire empezaba a faltarme, como si mi corazón se quisiera salir de mi cuerpo por mi boca, latía incontrolable, es la chica más hermosa que mis ojos pudieron haber visto alguna vez.

**R:-estas hermosa, luces radiante, realmente espectacular.-**le digo cerrando la boca, no había notad en qué momento quedo abierta.

**Q:-mu… mu… muchas gracias.-**me dice sonrojándose y me quiero aventar y comérmela a besos.**-tu también estas muy hermosa.**

Nos quedamos viendo por un buen rato, con la comodidad del silencio, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajar las escaleras.

**J:-oh niñas que bueno que no se han ido, tengo que tomarles unas fotos antes de que se vayan.**

Y empieza la sesión fotográfica, tomo a Quinn de la cintura de manera posesiva, es absurdo, pero no quiero que nadie se le acerque, en estos momentos ni su mama.

Después de terminar con el terror de tantas fotos, emprendimos el camino al baile.

**R:-gracias por ser mi pareja esta noche, todos me van a envidiar al ver que llego con la chica más hermosa de la escuela.-**le digo tomando su mano.

**Q:-al contrario puedo asegurarte que soy la envidia de muchas.-**me dice acariciando, mi mano con sus dedos.

**R:-quiero que esta noche sea muy especial para ambas, baile de graduación solo hay unos, así que disfrutemos de esta noche.**

**Q:-claro que lo disfrutaremos-**me dice dándome un beso en los labios, al cual tan solo sentirla tan cerca de mí, cierro los ojos, y cuando sus labios tocan los míos, es cuando me doy cuenta, que solo quiero estar con ella, no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea ella, como no me di cuenta antes. ¿Porque las cosas se tienen que dar así? ¿Por qué ahora que ya nos vamos a separar, la conocí? ¿Por qué nos tenemos que separar? Ahora miles de preguntas rondan en mi cabeza.

**R:-cuando gane mi primer Tony te lo dedicare a ti.-**le digo ahora yo poniendo un beso en sus labios.

**Q:-con que actriz de Broadway ¿no?-**me dice levantando una ceja.

**R:-si, ¿cómo lo sabes?-**es extraño no muchos saben ese tipo de cosas, y menos en este cochino pueblo.

**Q:-he visto algunos musicales, como Funny girl.-**cuando escucho eso freno, enserio me está hablado de Funny girl, estoy hiperventilando.

**R:-¿enserio?-**le digo todavía atónita a lo que oigo.

**Q:-claro, ¿Quién no conoce a la inmortal Barbra Streisand?-**me dice sonriendo y lo único que puedo decir es…

**R:-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?**

**Q:-frente a ti esperando una mirada, que tardo en llegar pero llego.**

**R:-gracias por no rechazarme, no merezco que me hables.-**es verdad me deje guiar por comentarios tontos, antes de crearme mi propio criterio.

Llegamos al baile, y lo que vimos fue algo que me sorprendió gratamente, llegando casi en conjunto con nosotras venia Santana y Brittany tomadas de la mano, habiendo una hermosa pareja.

**Q:-¡oh dios! Santana me va a matar cuando vea que vengo con su novia…-**dice muy nerviosa

**R:-cuando vea que vienes con su ¿qué?-**le pregunto confundida.

**Q:-estaba tan emocionada por venir contigo al baile, que olvide que tu eres novia de Santana, y ahora ella me va a matar porque tu vienes conmigo, y no llegare a sobrevivir para la universidad, quiero vivir, si alguna entidad me está escuchando calmen la furia López por favor-**la escena era muy divertida, como Quinn podía pensar que Santana era mi novia.

**R:-Quinn, Santana López es mi prima.-**le digo para que se tranquilice.

**Q:-¡uuufff! Creí que no llegaría a la universidad.**

**R:-oye, sé que es tonto y precipitado pero te gustaría tomarte la foto e ir a un lugar más tranquilo.**

**Q:-si esa idea es perfecta.-**me dice sonriéndome.

La tomo de la mano y apuro al fotógrafo esta va a ser una gran noche espero, tengo pensado algo maravilloso, y no pienso dejarla escapar, no esta vez, dejare la cobardía a un lada.

**R:-tengo una casa a las afueras de lima, es un poco rustica pero tiene una vista impresionante me encantaría que me acompañaras.**

**Q:-vamos.**

Salí de ahí a toda prisa, y cuando llegamos ella estaba muy feliz, tal y como se lo prometí la vista era impresionante y bueno la casa era acogedora estaba lista para proponerle lo que venía pensando desde hace rato.

**R:-aquí es donde vengo siempre que quiero estar sola o relajarme, y quiero preguntarte algo.**

**Q:-dime.**

**R:-Quinn ¿te gustaría… ver Funny girl conmigo sentadas en ese sofá, tapadas con una manta?**

**Q:-esperaba otra propuesta, pero me gusta tu idea.-**me dice sonriendo y asintiendo.

Puse la película estábamos en el sillón cuando de repente note que le empezaba a ganar el sueño, no era tan tarde pero supongo ella duerme temprano, así que decidí ofrecerle el único cuarto que estaba ahí, para que descansara.

**R:-Quinn, ven vamos, te llevo a descansar.**

**Q:-no, estoy bien contigo quiero abrazarte hasta que me quede dormida.**

**R:-ok, vamos dormiremos las dos juntas.**

Recogí todo lo que habíamos tirado que no era mucho pero debía de hacerlo porque mañana debíamos partir temprano a nuestras respectivas casa, debíamos empacar para irnos a lo que sería nuestros nuevos hogares. Ella partiría a New Heaven y yo con destino a New York.

Esa noche no hicimos nada, solo dormimos, y fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, no necesite de una noche de pasión o algo para sentirme completa, así solo con dormir abrazada a ella escuchar su respiración y tenerla muy cerca me sentí muy bien, yo solo quiero estar con ella y nadie más en el mundo.

Y así comienza nuestro gran infierno…


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Bueno pues aquí otro capítulo más, ya solo quedan dos.

**Empezando a sufrir.**

El tiempo de sufrir empezaba desde el momento que nos levantamos de la cama, para ir a nuestros hogares.

**R:-princesa, es hora de levantarnos.**

**Q:-no quiero…-**dice con voz somnolienta.

**R:-vamos, no hagas esto más difícil, yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero debo de hacerlo.**

**Q:-ok, solo porque mi nueva vida en Yale me espera.**

**R:-en esos planes de la nueva vida, ¿no entro yo?-**dice haciendo un puchero.

**Q:-claro que entras, yo ¿entro en los tuyos?**

**R:-si de hecho estoy pensando seriamente que eres mi futuro.**

Se fueron a sus casas, prepararon sus cosas, y listas para irse, no tuvieron tiempo de despedirse ya que tenían todo completamente medido. Se separarían 3 largos años.

**POV Quinn**

El tiempo paso no tan rápido como yo lo hubiera deseado pero paso que era ganancia, cuando pasaron 2 años, decidí ir a visitar a mi morena, ya que ella me había regalado unos pasajes para que fuera a visitarla.

Cuando me dirigía hacia el departamento de la morena el cual compartía con Santana, lo que vi me dejo completamente helada. Mis ojos no me engañaban Rachel estaba a lo lejos besándose con una chica.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero la principal de todas, nosotras no éramos novias, Rachel nunca se me lo había pedido, ni yo a Rachel, no tenía nada que reclamarle, pero ¿Cómo le decía que me había roto el corazón?, o como le decía que no la quería volver a ver nunca mas, me sentía usada, porque a pesar de que Rachel nunca me había dicho nada, siempre insinuaba que me quería, y ahora solo se había olvidado de mi, se besaba con otra chica, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta?.

Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentía que alguien se había detenido a admirarme, y de la nada sobresaltándome, me pregunto.

**-¿estás bien?-**me dice con una sonrisa cálida.

**Q:-no, no lo estoy, ¿vez a las chicas de allá?-**le digo señalándolas con la cabeza.

**-si las veo claramente-**me dice viéndolas al igual que yo.

**Q:-yo amo a la chica morena, la amo con toda mi alma, y me acaba de romper el corazón.**

**-sé lo que se siente, no me lo creerás, pero acabo de ver también a mi novia, besándose con un chico, en el parque-**por primera vez desde que empezamos a platicar, volteo a verla y tiene los ojos rojos, y completamente llorosos.

**Q:-nos rompieron el corazón-**le digo ahora yo sonriéndole a ella.

**-sí, lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida-**esperen, yo a ella ya la había visto antes.

**Q:-oye, a ti ya te había visto antes, en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo donde-**hice memoria lo mas que pude y recordé que ella salió en una película, y varios reportajes entre otras cosas portadas de revistas.**-ya recordé Marley Rose.**

**M:-así es mucho gusto-**me dice extendiéndome la mano.

**Q:-Quinn Fabray-**le digo tomando su mano.

Tiene unos hermosos ojos y una muy hermosa sonrisa, me que absorta viéndola, hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida.

**R:-Qui… Quinn ¿que… haces aquí?-**me dice tartamudeando.

**Q:-te quería dar una sorpresa, pero ya veo que la que se llevo una gran sorpresa fui yo.**

**R:-no espera no te vayas.-**me dice tomándome de la muñeca.

**Q:-por favor no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, no te me acerques.-**le digo soltándome bruscamente del agarre.

**M:-vamos, tú te vienes conmigo.-**me dice tomándome de la mano, y ayudándome con mi pequeña maleta que traía.

**Q:-gracias.**

Nos alejamos de ahí lo más rápido que pudimos, aun que escuchaba a Rachel gritar no mire atrás.

**M:-me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo en mi casa, no me gustaría que anduvieras por ahí con tu mal de amores.**

**Q:-no hace falta me regreso a New Heaven.**

**M:-no, para nada por favor estamos aquí las dos, con nuestro corazón roto, la soledad no es buena compañía.**

**Q:-pero nos acabamos de conocer…**

**M:-no importa, no va a pasar nada.**

**Q:-bueno está bien, vamos.**

Entre que si y que no decidimos que sería bueno ir a un bar, a sacar un poco de estrés, la tristeza y demás cosas.

Cuando llegamos ya había mucha gente, al menos se podía caminar y bailar perfectamente, pasamos a la barra pedimos unos tragos. Y bailamos un poco hasta que de repente…

_**POV Rachel**_

**R:-con que por eso te querías ir, te urgía estar a solas con ella ¿verdad?-**le digo arrastrando las palabras, se nota que he tomado bastante.

**Q:-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-**me dijo completamente desconcertada.

**R:-si solo querías estar con ella, ni si quiera venias a visitarme, solo querías estar a solas con ella.**

**Q:-es mejor que te vayas, no quiero problemas.**

**R:-no, yo no me voy a ningún lado, sin ti.**

**Q:-por favor, vete.**

En esa pequeña discusión que se estaba formando, llego corriendo Santana.

**S:-¡hey Q!, Rachel por favor vamos.-**dice y la empieza a jalar.

**R:-no, yo no me quiero ir, quiero que Quinn me escuche.**

**S:-has hecho mucho daño por un día, lo mejor será irnos, después hablaras con Quinn, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que le vayas a decir, después del espectáculo que brindaste en el parque besándote con Kitty Wilde.**

**R:-solo la bese, por que se parecía a Quinn, bueno no, pero si me recordó un poco a ella, entonces como hace mucho no la veía pues ya sabes…**

**S:-no, no se nada, cometiste un error y debes afrontarlo, y si tu error te sale tan caro como para perder a Quinn, ni modo debes aceptarlo y dejarla ser feliz, no puedes ser tan egoísta.**

**R:-quiero que ella sea feliz, pero a mi lado, no con nadie más, solo conmigo.**

**S:-bueno eso lo hubieras pensado antes de besarte con la zorra de Kitty Wilde.**

**R:-ya basta, por favor me está matando esto ¿sí?, cometí un error, pero yo jamás pensé, que ella vendría digo no al menos sin avisarme, y lo que paso, no lo voy a dejar pasar fue un error, un tremendo grande y tonto error, pero no puedo borrar lo que ya paso.**

**S:-si, tienes que remediarlo pero ahora no, no harás más que decir estupideces y cosas sin sentido, solo déjala, no te metas ya verás la forma de hablar con ella.**

**R:-Santana, no entiendes, soy una estúpida acabo de perder al que considero el amor de mi vida, solo quiero que me abraze y me diga todo va a estar bien, te perdono.**

**S:-sabes que eso no pasara no por ahora, hiciste algo mal, cometiste un error y debes de aprender a vivir con eso.**

**R:-que difícil es madurar, porque no sigo tan solo siendo pequeña, cantando y divirtiéndome un rato, haciendo dibujitos y recortes.**

**Q:-en la vida hay más que eso, como cometer errores y tratar de repararlos, y errores que tardan en sanar.-**desde el momento en que empecé a escuchar su voz, me gire hasta quedar frente a frente, no estaba alucinando ella estaba atrás de mi diciéndome eso.

**S:-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya necesitan hablar y yo no debo entrometerme.-**dice dándose vuelta, para irse.

**R:-yo…-**cuando estaba a punto de explicarle la situación me interrumpió.

**Q:-¿Por qué Rachel, dime porque? ¿Por qué jugar conmigo? ¿Por qué decirme todas esas hermosas cosas? ¿Por qué ilusionarme?-**me dice con los ojos llorosos.

**R:-por favor, no llores.-**le digo acercándome a en un intento por abrazarla**-yo te amo-**no puedo terminar por que se aparta de mí.

**Q:-no tú no me amas, solo soy un capricho.**

**R:-no claro que no, voy a hablar y por favor, por lo que más quieras no me interrumpas**-asiente con la cabeza, sé que me está prestando atención.**-yo solo la bese por que sentí, que se parecía a ti, si sé que eso no me justifica, nada lo hará, pero no paso de un beso, solo fue eso, un beso vacio sin sentimientos, no fue como la vez que te bese, supe que solo quería estar contigo, con nadie más, con solo un beso me convencí que tu eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida.-**veo lagrimas brotar de sus ojos, me siento la peor persona del mundo, soy una maldita basura, no merezco ni una sola de sus lagrimas.**-por favor no llores, yo no me lo merezco, nadie se merece una sola de tus lagrimas.**

**Q:-yo te amo Rachel, pero necesito superar todo esto, siempre enfocada en ti, y ahora que esto paso siento que no debe de ser así, siento que debo de salir con mas personas, tener más amigos y amigas, no encerrarme en mi mundo, porque tú eres mi mundo, pero eso debe cambiar, no puedo depender de ti, nunca debo depender de nadie para ser feliz, Rachel te amo, y esto es tonto, porque nunca hemos tenido nada, pero necesito tiempo, ¿sí?-**me pregunta con los ojos llorosos.

**R:-todo el que quieras, solo quiero seguir en contacto contigo, no me alejes de ti.**

**Q:-ok, claro que si seguiremos en contacto pero por ahora no, solo déjame superar todo esto, dame un mes.**

_**POV Autora…**_

Desde ese día se separaron, cada quien decidió tomar su camino, no hablaran en todo ese año que restaba, Rachel sabia que se lo merecía ella había hecho mal, nunca fue su intención ilusionarla.

Había hecho mal, ella lo sabia no podía remediarlo, y el precio que había pagado era muy caro, pero tenía la esperanza de que encontraría a Quinn.

Rachel tuvo su primer papel en una obra era un protagónico, era la oportunidad de su vida, y por mucho que quisiera compartirlo con Quinn no podía, porque la rubia no le tomaba las llamadas. Era muy contradictorio sentir tanta felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

En otra parte también Quinn se encontraba firmando un contrato estaba muy feliz, y triste a la vez, tuvo un noviazgo que no duro tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado, y sabia también que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, y la herida de Rachel ya había sanado ahora podrían ser amigas, iría a visitarla, teniendo la esperanza de que siguiera viviendo con Santana.

Estaba decidido, iría a visitarla…


End file.
